


[Podfic] To Towered Camelot

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [12]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lady of Shalott - Alfred Lord Tennyson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pansy and Hermione get sent back in time, it’s definitely Pansy’s fault. If she hadn’t been mucking about in potions class — Hermione tells her this, at length, immediately after their feet return to solid ground.</p><p>"What does it matter?" Pansy hisses, looking at their surroundings in dismay.</p><p>Barley stalks spread for as far as the eye could see, beautiful in their golden stretch toward a clear blue sky, but…</p><p>"Where <em>are</em> we?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Towered Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Towered Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326849) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/135741.html).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com) (or here: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)))

**Length:** 0:08:15

Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/HP/%5Bhp%5D%20to%20towered%20camelot%20%28tozette%2C%20sylvaine%29.mp3) (7.7 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
